User talk:Footballmatch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jennifer Burb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plankton5165 (Talk) 06:33, October 26, 2012 Hi! It is so lovely to meet you! PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 10:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) What do you want to do on this wiki?PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 11:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Notice You have broken 2 rules when creating the Curious Family and I changed it. This is your first warning. You need to adhere to the episode creation policy or else you may be blocked temporarily. Do not make families aliens and Strangetown is from the Sims and is fictional. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 10:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) How is vomiting on places misbehaving? 21:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) This is your FINAL warning, You have broken an additional rule; that is, mixing an age with a technique that is not proper. You are continuing to make episodes in Sims locations. Stop it or I will block you temporarily. Do not ignore me this time. Sophie the Otter 12:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, you added an unrelated image to cheat for badges. Sophie the Otter 15:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Plus, Supernanny has nothing to do with The Sims 15:59, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I will now block you for 3 days because you failed to adhere to the rules. You made a Family in Pleasantview, which is from the Sims. Sophie the Otter 02:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC) And for adding a unrelated picture to a page you made 12:13, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Please say Sorry I would like you to apologize for continuing to make episodes in the Sims locations and adding an unrelated image. Sophie the Otter 20:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Birthing Chair coming soon The birthing bed is coming soon! Blocked again You are now blocked for a week because you were violating the copyright when making the Van Acker Family Revisited page. Plagiarism is not acceptable. The next time you do this, it will be 2 weeks. Am I clear with that? Sophie the Otter 00:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I need an apology. I think it is time to apologize for what you have did. You violated copyright blatantly. Sophie the Otter 23:54, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello. Did you do the artwork for Jennifer and Lucy Burb? If so, it's great artwork :) 09:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Males can't be pregnant Not to be rude, but Footballmatch, only females can be pregnant, not men. It is not true and I don't approve of that fact. Sophie the Otter 11:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) And, It is impossible, because boys and men don't have wombs and their reproductive system isn't the same, only women and girls have Japanlover86 (talk) 11:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree, so stop making males pregnant because it is false. Sophie the Otter 11:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Warning Me, Alvinluvr30, and Japanlover86 do not approve of the Naughty Crib. It is an unnecessary technique because babies are too young to understand right from wrong. I have deleted the article.Sophie the Otter 10:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Warning The birthing bed is not needed. The other admins and I disagree with it. Not all birth scenes have to take place at home all the time. If you change the transcripts with birth scenes to have them located at home, You will be blocked for a month. Am I clear? This is your second warning. Thank you. Sophie the Otter 00:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) PS: When I warned you multiple times, I was not trying to offend you. And it recieved negative reviews because of how gross it was, no offense Japanlover86 (talk) 19:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC)